


Levi has it bad

by Ereri_Garbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, horrible ending, just fluffy, mild levi language, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Garbage/pseuds/Ereri_Garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi does not have it bad for Eren.</p><p>But he totally does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi has it bad

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble because I'm bored at work and don't want to file paperwork.

Shit Levi had it bad.   
  
No, no, no. Levi did not have it bad.    
  
Levi was not 'gazing' out his window to watch a certain brunette tend to the horses. His heart  _ did no _ t flutter in his chest when said brunette's lips stretched into a grin while he held a one sided conversation with a horse.

  
Because that was not endearing as fuck. 

  
It was not adorable.   
  


Eren jaeger was not cute.   
  


And Levi was not in love with him...   
  
For fucks sake yes he was.    
  
He could say it over and over again, in his head, out loud, to Hanji, fuck even to Erwin. But no amount of words or falsified emotions could convince anyone that he wasn't in fact head over heels for the shape shifting recruit.    
  
Levi would never admit to when his attraction started, if anyone dared to ask he'd tell them it was before they went on their first scout. But Levi would take it to his grave that when he saw Eren bound in the dungeon for the first time, he knew he had to have him.    
  
Eren was not as dense as people accused him of being. He had a knack for reading people and gushing their emotions, even if he wasn't exactly sure of his own emotions and how he should react to other people.    
  


When Levi accidentally slipped up one morning while they were sharing a pot of coffee, Eren knew exactly what the captain meant and there wasn't any time to take it back.    
  
Shit, Levi isn't sure what he would be doing right now if he hadn't been so loose with his words that morning.    
  
_ Eren had woken earlier than usual and Levi was already nursing a cup of black coffee when Eren entered the dining hall.  _ __   
  


_ Levi could see it in the way his fingers trembled that something was wrong.  _ __   
  


_ "I keep seeing their faces." The boy whispered. "It's like I can't go to sleep without remembering their dead bodies."  _ __   
  


_ And Levi knows the emotions. Feels them himself every night. The heavy purple bags under his eyes are proof that he hasn't slept properly since he joined the military. "Cherish their memory. They died protecting something."  _ __   
  


_ "I'm not worth protecting." Eren whispered. _ __   
  


_ Levi cuts his eyes at the younger boy across the table. Anger flaring in his chest and fists clenching on the table top. "Don't say bullshit like that Eren. You will always be worth protecting." Levi slams one of his fists down against the wooden table. "I will always protect you."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Eren cried then. Fat tears falling from his too big eyes and down his tan cheeks. Eren stood from his chair and moved to Levi, falling down into the older mans lap and full out sobbing. Levi wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to react to this kind of situation, but he allowed himself to cling to Eren. Hold the boy as tightly in his arms as possible, molding their bodies together as if they wouldn't be able to separate again.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When Eren's tears stopped falling and he lifted his gaze to his captains, they kissed.  _ __   
  
And Levi has been fucked ever since.    
  
No, he was fucked before then. But at least since then he wasn't alone in his fucked up loved up mind state.    
  


He knew Eren was right there with him.    
  
Eren has the innocent ability to pour his heart out at a moment's notice. He can relay his feelings to Levi directly and almost poetically without much embarrassment, aside from flushed cheeks and slight stutters.    
  


Levi does not possess this amazing power of communication. No. If he wants Eren to know he loves him, he has to spell it out in actions. Make Eren feel the words his voice isn't sure he can say any more. He knows in his heart he loves Eren, but when the time comes to say it, he just can't.    
  
But watching Eren comb a brush over the hide of his horse, laughing and smiling to himself; all Levi wants to do is wrap Eren up and tell him just how much he loves him.    
  
Because Levi is fucked.    
  


He's a captain in the survey corps and is in love with a lowly cadet.    
  
But that's not so bad is it?   
  


He could do a lot worse. Lord knows he has done a lot worse.   
  


Now he has Eren.    
  


Actually has him. Can call him his in conversation just as much as he does in private.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
